


Sleeping Iron Man

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Disney References, Fairy Tale Tropes, I got that reference!, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Stephen wants to be his prince charming, Tony Stark touches something he shouldn't, Tony is the prettiest princess, everyone kisses Tony Stark, sorry about the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Stephen Strange stared at the Avengers on his doorstep, Tony Stark flung over Steve Rogers' shoulder like a sack of potatoes."He touched something, didn't he?""Yuup."orThe one where Tony touches Sleeping Beauty's spindle, is put into an enchanted sleep, and everyone, even Rocket Raccoon, take their turn kissing him.  But Tony only has one prince charming.





	Sleeping Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> This probably came from all those shots from the Wreck it Ralph preview saying Tony Stark is a real princess. So, then this happened. It's supposed to be funny. I definitely enjoyed writing it. It was super fun.
> 
> I would love to know what you think!
> 
> not beta-ed

“Really not sure this one required all of us,” Tony Stark said, the nanosuit melting away as he walked around the tower floor.

It wasn’t even Stark Tower, no, some villain had somehow raised an actual _tower_ from a castle in the middle of Central Park. The bad guy had worn some seriously bad clothes and had monologued at them until Spider-Man had webbed his mouth shut.

Tony wasn’t really sure why most of the Avengers had shown up to the shindig. Slow day on planet earth, maybe.

“It’s like Rapunzel’s tower,” Peter said, hanging half out of the only window.

“But with a door,” the Black Widow said, rolling her eyes.

Tony picked up a weird looking thing and tossed it aside. “Strange would get a kick out of this place.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch things,” Captain America said.

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch things,” Tony parroted back, making a grotesque face. Rogers threw his hands in the air.

“Hey, check this thingamajig out,” Tony said. He pulled a drop sheet aside. 

“That thingamajig is a spinning wheel, Stark,” Natasha said.

“Like Sleeping Beauty!” Peter said.

“I understood that reference,” Steve said. “Bucky and I just had a Disney movie marathon.”

“Aw man, you didn’t invite me?” Peter asked. If Tony rolled his eyes any harder they’d fall out of his face.

“Kid, enough with the Disney movies. You’d think this guy stepped out of a Disney movie. I half expected him to offer me a poison apple.”

“What, because you’re a princess?” Bruce Banner asked. Peter snorted and the two fist bumped.

“I’m the prettiest princess,” Tony said, still looking at the spinning wheel. There was something about it that he was drawn to.

He reached out a hand, running it over the worn wood of the wheel.

“Tony, stop touching things!” Steve said.

“I can touch what I want—ouch!” Tony sucked on his finger.

“Did you seriously just prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel?” Natasha asked.

“What, no,” Tony said. He pulled his finger out of his mouth and watched the drop of blood well and run down his finger.

“Okay, maybe.”

“I swear, only you could walk into a tower and prick your finger on a spindle,” Clint said, snickering.

Tony took a step, a weird look crossing his face.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, stepping forward.

“I don’t feel right,” Tony said. “FRIDAY…what’s…wrong…”

Tony collapsed face first into the floor, Banner grabbing him right before he hit the stone floor.

“Haha, Tony, very funny,” Bruce said, rolling Tony onto his back. “Uh…Tony?”

They stared at him. His face was slack, skin pale. He was barely breathing, chest hardly moving. Bruce stuck his fingers against Tony’s neck, feeling for a pulse. He waited, and waited, and finally felt a thump beneath his fingers.

“Pulse and respiration extremely low, skin is almost cool to the touch,” Bruce said. He peeled one of Tony’s eyelids back and Natasha shone a light into them. “No pupillary response. What the hell is going on?”

They all looked at the spinning wheel.

“No,” Clint said softly.

“Can’t be true,” Natasha said.

Peter stood up and walked around the small spinning wheel. He lifted his hands and coated the whole thing in webbing. He looked at the others, face pale as he pulled his mask back on.

“I think we should go see Doctor Strange.”

“I agree with the kid,” Bruce said, proding at Tony’s chest. “Strange is the best choice if this thing really is a magical artifact.”

“Thankfully he got rid of the armor,” Steve muttered, pulling Tony up and tossing him over his shoulder. “Lead on, Spider-Man.”

Bruce grabbed the web covered spinning wheel, glad it wasn’t touching his skin. He sighed.

Why did stuff always get so freaking weird around Tony Stark?

:::

Doctor Stephen Strange groaned when he heard the heavy knocking at the door. He stood up and walked down the stairs.

“I’m coming, patience,” Stephen said. He opened the door and immediately wanted to shut it again.

The Avengers (sans Thor it seemed) were standing on his doorstep, Tony Stark slung over Steve Rogers’ shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

His eyes darted from person to person. Bruce Banner seemed to be carrying something that was covered in webbing.

Stephen sighed, eyes drifting back to Tony.

“He touched something, didn’t he?”

“Yup,” Clint drawled.

“Of course he did,” Stephen said. “Well, bring him in, I guess.”

He led them into the Sanctum and up the stairs to an empty room. He pointed at the couch and Steve dumped Tony unceremoniously onto it.

“What happened?” Stephen asked, the Cloak settling over his shoulders.

“You see that tower that popped up in Central Park?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, but you all seemed to have it in hand, so I didn’t interfere. Tony touched something in the tower then?”

“Yes, a spinning wheel,” Peter said, helping Bruce to pull the webbing off.

“You’re kidding,” Stephen said. He could feel the thing positively humming with magic. He walked around it, probing it with his own magic. “Why would he touch this?”

“Because he’s Tony Stark,” Steve said.

Stephen nodded. “Fair enough.”

“He pricked his finger, said he felt funny, and then passed out,” Peter said, voice small. Stephen’s eyes darted to Peter’s.

Stephen turned his attention to Tony, aware of the Avengers’ eyes on him. He rested his fingers on Tony’s chest.

“Odd. It seems like he’s in suspended animation,” Stephen said, focusing more intently on the man on his couch. 

“I would really love for you both to be in on this joke,” Bruce said. Stephen gave him a look before dropping his eyes down to Tony.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think this is a joke,” Stephen said. He turned back to the spinning wheel and started studying it more intently. The Avengers fidgeted as he worked, but he ignored them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Stephen muttered. He opened a quick portal and stuck his head through. “Wong!”

Wong looked up from his desk in Kamar-Taj. “Stephen. What can I do for you?”

“I find myself flummoxed by an artifact. Would you mind stepping through to give me a second opinion?”

Wong shrugged. What could possibly stump the Sorcerer Supreme? He stood up and Stephen widened the portal enough for Wong to step through.

Wong arched his eyebrow at the sight of the Avengers gathered around the room, and he rolled his eyes the moment he saw Tony Stark.

“What did he touch?”

They all pointed at the spinning wheel.

“It seems to me to be a love spell,” Stephen said, lips barely moving. “I wanted a second opinion.”

“Well, you’re right,” Wong said, walking around it while the Avengers sputtered at the words ‘love spell.’ “One of the true love’s kiss variants.”

“Why is this a thing?” Stephen asked, aghast.

“Those fairy tales had to come from somewhere,” Wong said with a shrug.

“So what do we do?” Clint asked.

“Find his true love, hope that a kiss works and it’s not a spell based on the other Sleeping Beauty, never let him touch anything again.”

“Other Sleeping Beauty?” Peter asked.

“The non-Disney version,” Natasha said. “The one where the prince raped the princess and she woke up after giving birth to twins that sucked the piece of flax out of her finger. Surprise!”

Peter gave her a horrified look. “Oh my god, seriously?”

“Real fairy tales are a bitch, kid,” Clint said.

They all looked at Tony. 

“So…who’s first?” Wong asked.

“What?!” Steve squawked.

“Shouldn’t we be calling Pepper?” Bruce asked.

“Karen already did. Pepper’s on her way,” Peter said. “But you do know they’re off again, right? Ever since…yeah, anyway.”

They all shifted awkwardly. Natasha finally sighed and walked over to Tony, bending over and kissing him squarely on the mouth.

She let out a laugh when there was no change. “Well, it’s not me.”

“Are you happy about that or not?” Clint asked wryly.

“Tony Stark is the most high maintenance man I’ve ever met. I’m thrilled I’m not his true love. Get kissing, birdboy.”

Clint made a face. “I’m married.”

“And Steve is happily sequestered away with Barnes, but he’s still going to try.”

“I am?”

“He is?”

“I’ll try,” Peter said, looking faintly unsure of himself.

“No,” Stephen said, the Cloak grabbing Peter by the back. “You’re a minor and I’m not having that in my Sanctum.”

“Does it have to be erotic love?” Bruce asked. “What if familial love works? We all know Parker is pretty much Tony’s kid.”

Stephen tilted his head. “I’m not sure, honestly. Wong?”

“Unlikely. With these types of artifacts it’s usually romantic love.”

“There’s more than one of these?” Natasha asked, aghast.

Wong nodded sagely. “We have a glass slipper in Kamar-Taj, that if you put it on turns you into a pumpkin.”

“I don’t remember Cinderella turning into a pumpkin,” Steve said.

“There’s also a dagger that sucks out your soul, a magic lamp that is, thankfully, empty, and a glass rose that turns you into a goat.”

“I…don’t remember any of that,” Peter said. He really needed to go back and pay attention to fairy tales, apparently.

“Why a goat?” Stephen asked. “And why did I never run across these in Kamar-Taj?”

“We keep them locked away,” Wong said. “They are very dangerous artifacts. We thought the spinning wheel had been destroyed.”

“I wish it had been,” Stephen muttered, staring at the thing. 

“Who makes this shit?” Natasha said.

“Language,” Steve murmured.

“You survive Thanos and you’re pissy about my cussing still?” Natasha asked.

“Ladies shouldn’t curse,” Steve said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

“Nat’s not a lady,” Clint said, grinning at Natasha.

“Enough,” Stephen said. The Avengers immediately went silent, which surprised him. “The question still stands, Wong, who makes these artifacts?”

“Usually they were sorcerers who were on the bad side of love,” Wong said. “Men and women alike, most often to get back at someone who scorned them.”

“Right, remind me not to piss off the wizards,” Bruce said.

There was another knock at the door, and the Cloak whizzed away to answer it, coming back moments later with Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan. She took one look at the spinning wheel and the sleeping Tony and burst out laughing.

“I thought you were kidding,” she said, tears in her eyes. 

“Unfortunately not,” Stephen said dryly.

Happy looked at Tony. “Is he dead?”

“No. Just waiting for true love’s kiss,” Natasha said. “Which thankfully wasn’t me.”

“True love’s kiss is a thing?” Happy asked.

“When magic and wizards are involved, yeah,” Peter said.

“Sorcerers,” Stephen and Wong said together.

Peter shrugged.

Pepper wiped tears from her eyes and walked over to Tony. “You are the only person I know that this would happen to. So, if this doesn’t work, then what?”

“We all take turns, hunt down others, and hope that someone is his true love,” Wong said.

“Wasn’t the princess asleep for like, a hundred years?” Peter asked. “What if his true love isn’t even born yet?”

“Let’s not think like that,” Steve said quietly. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone, not even Tony.”

“So, back to Peter trying?” Bruce said.

“Familial love. I don’t think it’ll work,” Wong said.

“Go for it kid,” Clint said.

“Not on the lips,” Stephen said.

Peter made a disgusted face. “Gross, Doctor Strange.”

Pepper stood by while Peter walked forward, dropping to his knees and pressing a very awkward kiss against Tony’s head.

Nothing happened.

Everyone let out a disappointed sigh.

“Well, two people down,” Natasha said, clapping Peter on the back.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you, Tony. This would only happen to you.” She leaned down and kissed him. She couldn’t say she was surprised when nothing happened. She smiled sadly and brushed his hair back. “I hope you find them then, you idiot.”

“Happy, try it and then we’ll get back to SI. Going to have to figure out some statement for this,” Pepper said.

“Me?” Happy said, pointing at himself. “Oh, I don’t think it’d be me, Ms. Potts.”

“We’re all trying,” Natasha said. 

Happy gave Pepper a pleading look and sighed. He walked over to Tony and fidgeted next to him. 

“Sorry about this, Mr. Stark,” he muttered, dropping a lightning quick kiss against his lips. He let out a sigh of relief when Tony stayed very unconscious. 

Pepper looked at them. “Good luck. Keep me in the loop.”

She and Happy walked out of the Sanctum, Happy rubbing his lips.

“Who’s next?” Peter asked. He really wanted Tony to wake up.

Wong walked forward and gave Tony a perfunctory kiss, much to Stephen’s shock. “Now that that’s settled, I will take the spinning wheel back to Kamar-Taj to lock it away. You don’t need it to break this spell.”

Wong gathered the spinning wheel up and opened a portal, stepping through. “We’ve never been able to study this before,” he said, poking his head back through. “Enjoy yourself, Stephen.”

Stephen cursed silently as the portal closed. It would be fascinating to study, but he didn’t want a parade of Avengers and SHIELD coming through to kiss Tony while he studied the man.

“I swear to God, Tony, if it’s me I’m putting an arrow through you,” Clint said, kissing Tony. He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when nothing happened.

Bruce stepped forward next, kissing Tony. Again, nothing happened.

“It’s really weird kissing someone who’s pretty much dead.”

“He’s only mostly dead,” Stephen said.

“I got that reference!” Steve said. “Great movie.”

Stephen buried his face in his hand, groaning.

“Well, I’m going to start contacting people to come kiss him,” Natasha said, steering Peter out the door. “Which is a weird as hell statement.”

“I’m coming too,” Clint said, scrambling after them. Bruce followed them, eyes darting between Steve and Tony.

“Kiss him, Cap,” Natasha said, pointing at him.

Steve sighed, ignoring Stephen. He stared down at Tony and knelt next to him. He brushed Tony’s cheek and pressed a kiss against cold lips.

The Cloak tightened around Stephen’s shoulders at the sight, and Stephen would forever deny that he sagged with relief when nothing happened.

He couldn’t decide if the look on Steve Rogers’ face was relief or disappointment.

Steve Rogers stood up and walked out the door, leaving Stephen alone with the mostly dead Tony Stark.

Stephen looked at him. “This is why you shouldn’t touch things, Stark.”

He jumped when a portal opened, Wong’s head poking through. “Have you kissed him yet?”

“What? No, I’m not going to kiss him!” Stephen said.

Wong just arched his eyebrow, disappearing back into the portal.

Stephen made a rude gesture at the now empty room and walked out, ignoring the way the Cloak was trying to tug him back.

:::

Thus began a parade of people walking into the Sanctum to try to kiss Tony Stark awake. Stephen looked for any alternate spells to wake him up. He was striking out.

Rhodey came, kissing his best friend to no results.

Even T’Challa and Shuri flew in.

“I’m an adult,” Shuri pointed out to her brother, kissing Tony on the mouth. She grinned at T’Challa’s relief. “Your turn, big brother.”

T’Challa groaned, finally giving in to the goading of his sister.

They left with no results, wishing Stephen luck.

Peter Parker had joined him on the day when Thor showed up. 

“Infinite Beer Wizard!” Thor called, slapping Stephen on the shoulder. Stephen rolled his eyes as Peter snickered. “I hear the Man of Iron is in need of a kiss.”

“He’s in there,” Stephen said, pointing to the room with Tony’s body. “Good luck.”

Thor walked into the room, only to come out moments later. “It appears my kiss was not what he needed. I contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy. They should be here soon.”

“Lovely,” Stephen said. He half wished he had moved Tony, but he wanted the man nearby while he was in a magical coma.

Thor grinned, squeezing Peter on the shoulder as he walked out of the door.

Stephen turned his attention back to the books. Surely there had to be something in one of these.

:::

When Bucky Barnes showed up with Steve Rogers, both men looking very uncomfortable, Stephen was tempted to throw them both out. But he didn’t. It was for Tony.

It was always for Tony.

Steve stayed in the entryway while Bucky went upstairs. Stephen went with Barnes, not entirely trusting the man.

Bucky kissed Tony quickly, clearly relieved when he didn’t wake.

As Bucky and Steve left, Stephen decided that was one he wouldn’t tell Tony about, if the man ever woke.

:::

Stephen Strange kicked Wade Wilson through a portal when the man had started making out with Tony’s unresponsive form.

Tongue kissing a magically mostly dead man was entirely unnecessary.

:::

Nick Fury was not amused. Kissing Tony Stark had never been on his list of things to do, and just because the man had been stupid enough to put himself in an enchanted sleep didn’t mean he was changing his mind any time soon.

If Iron Man ever woke up, Fury was going to have some choice words for him.

:::

Various X-Men showed up. Logan absolutely refused and found himself restrained by the Cloak, unable to get his claws out while the Cloak made him kiss Tony Stark on the lips.

Stephen just wanted to shove them all through a portal and never deal with anyone again.

 _Especially_ Tony Stark.

:::

“So let me get this straight,” Rocket said, poking at Tony’s body. “He stuck his finger on some kind of weaving device and fell into an enchanted sleep and can only be awoken by a kiss?”

“Yes,” Stephen said.

“Bwhahaha! That’s hilarious!” Rocket howled.

“I am Groot.”

“You said it, buddy,” Quill said.

“Mantis, can you see if you can wake him?” Stephen asked. The empath nodded, stepping forward and pressing her fingers against his head. Her antennae glowed.

“Wake,” she said softly. She frowned. “He is not really asleep, but he is not awake. I cannot do anything. I’m sorry.”

Stephen shrugged. “You may as well kiss him, then.”

Mantis looked confused, but kissed him anyway. She stood back as nothing happened.

Gamora kissed him, ignoring Quill’s indignant squawks. 

“Just kiss him so we can leave,” Nebula said, kissing Tony quickly. She shook her head when nothing happened.

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, you too,” Gamora said.

Stephen watched as Groot kissed Tony, which was weird since Groot didn’t really have lips.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah, I’m thrilled for you, buddy,” Quill said. He made a face and kissed Tony, leaping back the moment their lips touched.

“Oh, thank god,” Quill muttered.

“I will kiss the man,” Drax said.

“That’s why we’re here,” Nebula said.

Drax leaned over Tony and kissed him, rather more forcefully than was required.

“Easy, big guy, he needs his lips,” Rocket said, hopping on the couch. He tilted his head, looking down at Tony. “Good thing you’re not conscious for this. You don’t want to know where my mouth has been.”

Stephen had seen some very weird things in his life, especially since becoming Sorcerer Supreme. 

Watching a talking raccoon kiss Tony Stark on the lips was quite possibly one of the weirdest.

Before the Guardians left, Rocket turned to face Stephen. “So, this spinning wheel thing for sale? I’d buy it off you.”

“Goodbye,” Stephen said.

He shut the door, leaning against it.

“When are you going to kiss him?” Wong’s voice came from upstairs.

Stephen jumped, cursing in surprise. 

“Everyone else has,” Wong pointed out.

“I’m not going to kiss him,” Stephen said, storming by Wong.

“You’re afraid he won’t wake up for you,” Wong called after him.

Stephen froze, clenching his fists.

He didn’t reply as he stalked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

He sat on the bed. He didn’t even have to ask himself if Wong was right. The problem was Stephen _wanted_ to kiss Tony, and had wanted to since Titan. How could he not fall in love with the man after watching him in so many futures?

It had hurt to watch all those people kiss Tony. It had hurt to think that Tony’s true love could be someone else.

He snorted. “You’re pathetic, Stephen Strange.”

With a disgusted sigh, he stood up and headed for Tony’s room. He locked the door behind him, leaning against it and watching Tony.

Tony was heartbreakingly beautiful to Stephen. The man had given up so much for everyone. Surely Stephen could give up one kiss for him.

“Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?” Stephen muttered. “Right, because you’re Tony Stark.”

He pulled a footstool over next to Tony and sat on it, watching Tony in his enchanted sleep.

Stephen used the edge of the blanket to wipe Tony’s lips. His bodily functions had ceased in his enchanted sleep, which made caring for him easy. But considering Rocket had just kissed Tony, he definitely wanted to clean Tony’s mouth.

“Damn it all, Stark,” Stephen said. Tony’s skin was so cool to the touch. It was highly unnerving. Nothing in Stephen’s career as a doctor had prepared him for this.

Stephen looked around guiltily, and slowly lowered his head to Tony’s. His mouth brushed Tony’s, their lips slotting together in a way that made Stephen’s heart stop.

He prepared himself for disappointment. Tony wouldn’t waken for him.

Tony took in a gasping breath, body arching off the couch.

“Oh, fuck me,” Stephen snarled.

Tony bent over, coughing. “I usually ask for dinner first, doc.”

Stephen watched as color flooded Tony’s skin, blood flowing again. He coughed, no longer used to breathing. Stephen steadied him, unsure if he wanted to punch Tony Stark or kiss him again.

Tony looked around wildly, frowning.

“Where am I?”

“The Sanctum. The Avengers brought you here after you touched the spinning wheel.”

Tony focused on him. “Are you telling me I pulled a Sleeping Beauty?”

Stephen rolled his eyes, standing up. “Clearly.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony said, trying to stand up only to nearly faceplant into Stephen’s chest. Stephen sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him up.

“So, that makes you my true love?” Tony asked, half smirking.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that it has more to do with compatibility, not true love.”

“Aw, you don’t want to be my true love?” Tony said, pouting.

Stephen half wished he had never kissed Tony back awake.

“I’m sure many others will be highly disappointed, especially Rocket.”

“Wait. You let the talking _raccoon_ kiss me?” Tony asked, horrified.

“Yes,” Stephen said, pacing the room. “It’s been a long parade of people dropping by to kiss you.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Just under a month.”

“IT TOOK YOU A MONTH TO KISS ME?” Tony shouted.

Stephen’s lips curled in distaste. “Contrary to what you believe, the world doesn’t revolve around you, Stark!”

Tony strode forward, smacking Stephen across the chest. “What were you afraid of? That I wouldn’t wake up for you, or that I would?” he practically spat the last words.

Tony and Stephen stared at each other a moment. Tony threw his hands up.

“Fine. I’m sorry I’m so distasteful. I’ll leave you to your wizarding.”

Tony headed for the door, fists clenched.

“I hated watching all of them kiss you,” Stephen said. Tony froze, hand on the door knob. “I hated the thought that someone else could wake you up. So yes, I was afraid you wouldn’t wake up if I kissed you. I figured you’d be better off without my issues.”

Tony watched him, letting go of the doorknob.

“Last I checked true love is a two way street, Strange,” Tony said, walking slowly closer to him.

“Have you ever read any fairy tales?” Stephen asked dryly.

“I’ve watched the Disney movies,” Tony said.

Stephen rolled his eyes as they drew closer to each other.

“Just be glad that it was the Disney version of the story you needed, and not the other.”

“What do you say we try this kiss thing again,” Tony said, stopping right in front of Stephen and looking up at him. “With me being conscious this time.”

“I think we can try that,” Stephen said, cradling Tony’s head. He lowered his head to Tony’s, their lips coming together again. Tony groaned into the kiss, sweeping his tongue against Stephen’s. Stephen backed Tony up until the smaller man hit the door, pinning him against the wood.

“So, about this other version of Sleeping Beauty,” Tony gasped, tilting his head back as Stephen attacked his neck. “What did that one involve?”

“Sex,” Stephen said, sucking a mark over Tony’s pulse point.

“Yeah, let’s do that version,” Tony moaned, clinging to Stephen’s shirt.

“You do realize the princess was raped in that version, right?” Stephen asked.

Tony blinked at him. 

“Uh, okay. Consensual. I totally meant consensual sexy times. You, me, a bed, or a wall, the floor, something.”

“Do you ever stop talking, _princess_?” Stephen purred, hands running down Tony’s chest.

Tony grinned at him, pulling Stephen down for another deep kiss. “Why don’t you make me, prince charming.”

Tony didn’t say another coherent word until the next day. Stephen was quite pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after. THE END.
> 
>  
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
